


Trust

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble done for weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in LJ's vc_media. The title is also the name of one of three challenges that week. (Drabble Dimanche Redux, December 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It was gradual; it must have been for I cannot pinpoint a moment or a word where the realization struck me with especial force. He can be so sincere, he is so fierce and so proud and it confuses me that I feel the same love for him that I did at the beginning.

There is another side to him, a jealous, grasping side and I wonder that he ever thought to bring me into their lives. Did he think I would not feel anything? For him? For my beloved Louis? I am no doll

I do not trust him.


End file.
